


Crescent

by spiritofsky



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ficlet, Flutterbat, Gen, Warm-up, maybe poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Fluttershy watches the moon.





	Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> just a warmup to get out of some writers block, i thought i may as well post it

The moon hung crescent in the sky, pale white and glowing and watching, motionless.

The night was near silent, not a chirp of a cricket or hoot of an owl, just wind whistling between the valleys of the gaps between houses, rustling through the leaves of bushes and trees and flowers. It was cold. Cold with the lack of warm, glowing sunlight. Cold with the chill of cool night air brushing against skin and fur. Cold with stillness and emptiness.

Fluttershy watched the moon, reflected in her eyes, glassy and red as she stared up, transfixed, held by the moon's magnetic embrace until it felt like it would never let go.

Her fangs felt normal in her mouth by now.


End file.
